The DMD
Note, the DMD have now moved off out of reach of any BWMC military nation, where we are having fun developing our culture and not killing eachother. This page is now more of a historical entry The DMD The DMD was a relatively large power, centered around 100 light years from Earth, covering 18 star systems, 5 of which are colonial systems in the andromeda galaxy, and a total of 21 planets. Bordering Vlaria, and what was once the Qiggo Alliance, and numerous other interstellar nations, it has seen countless diplomatic conflicts, as well as all out war. Though the nation remains somewhat enigmatic, it has close relations with most bordering nations, having put into practice numerous diplomatic agreements to fuel the cultural exchange doctrine of mutual understanding (to aid diplomacy). During numerous conflicts in the BWMC, the DMD has acted as a mediative force, and has institututed policy to try and minimize civilian casualties in war, both during direct and indirect involvement. The population of the DMD in total, is around 168 billion. Early History It is somewhat unknown how the DMD came to be, but it is claimed by their leader, ( Mishka ), that their interstellar nation had its beginnings in an early FTL Colonization mission, headed toward the Alpha Centauri system. Ultimately, this colonization vessel lost contact with earth, and was presumed destroyed, cause unknown. However, it was revealed that the ship had a critical FTL computer error, and ended up in what is now known as 'Ahooie 5', the current capital planet of the DMD. Their name, is likely a reference from the leading scientist on the colonization mission, cyberneticist Dmitri Donskoi, not to be confused with the former 'grand prince of moscow'. After the supposed death of the original colonial leader, in attempts to make the colony efficient, and orginized enough to survive began experimentation with supplementary implants to the human body. This likely resulted in the ultimate establishment of the subcollectives that make up the DMD today. Donskoi is recognized as the central creator of the modern DMD way of life, with the citizens of the interstellar nation, referring to themselves as 'Of Donskoi'. Introduction as an interstellar power The first true encounter with the DMD occured after multiple heavily armed incursions were cropping up in what was formerly the empire owned by 'Warmachine54'. This came after an era of absolutisim and isolationism. The war was ultimately an utter failiure for the DMD, loosing large sums of Manpower and Ships. Status quo was set in a treaty, after which the DMD fell into another age of isolationism. Though this period is poorly known, it is reported that a dramatic regime change occured in the DMD high command, with the first clone of Mishka being discarded, and his second being activated. After this point, dramatic reform took place, instituting the subcollective system in order to spur cultural diversity, and thus innovation within the greater society. Subcollective system, in short, is a multilevel system of governmnet orginization, in which individual sections of government are governed by larger subcollectives, while allowing subordinate subcollectives to operate with a degree of autonomy. This system moves down the chain as far as the microsubcollective, a unit of 3 individuals who are capable of efficiently cooperating and sharing ideas with one another. Rising to a position of influence After the introduction of the Subcollective system, the DMD underwent a large stretch of time at peace, continually engaging in cultural exchange with neighbors. With a high degree of autonomy within small groups, while also maintaining stable control from a centralized government, the DMD has cultivated one of the most diverse cultures in the Galaxy. Diplomatic advisory, and to some degree, influence continued peacefully during multiple minor occurences. This age of peace, however, came to an end with the beginning of the war against the IGC, in estonia, for war crimes, and crimes against humanity. With the new governmental system in place, and a rebuilt military to support ever expanding power, it won a series of stunning victories against the IGC space fleet, and eventually on the Estonian homeland. The doctrine of humanitarian aid was adopted at this point, making it standard procedure to help with the reconstruction of nations after direct or indirect conflict with them, rather than leaving a disorginized, helpless population destabilize itself and the surrounding regions. The war ended, with the establishment of a new colony for the Estonians to live on, with all of their culural history, and a replication of most of their key cities constructed to maintain their identity. In addition to this increase in cultural diversity, diplomatic ties were even further expanded, the DMD at this point becoming a recognized nation by some more important powers in the BWMC. Recent Past and Present After the war against the IGC, the DMD underwent yet another stretch of peace and prosperity, bolstering economic and cultural ties with neighbors. Lack of effective communication however, lead to the involvement in the Qiggo Alliance War, against Vlaria. Their stance was primarily neutral for most of the war, attempting to minimize civilian casualty and establish a cease fire. However, open conflict nearly broke out with the DMD and multiple other powers after the destruction of a massive civilian convoy, by both Alpha Lance and UB, resulting in massive, and unecessary casualties of innocents. The DMD after this engaged in the occupation of Alpha Lance's single planet, instituting a democratic government, and earning support of a large sum of the population. However, after open conflict broke out with Alpha Lance's army, and with pressure from Valeria to recognize his leadership, the DMD was forced to withdraw from the planet, along with 1 billion loyal civilianse, who have been given citizenship in the collective. As present, the DMD is at peace, despite increasing tensions with the Teslanics (which was later stopped),and very high tensions as a result as the recent nationalist revolutions within Vlaria. Upon the breaking of the diplomatic relationship with vlaria, a long and bloody war ensued, ending in stalemate and status quo peace, with civillian reconstruction on both sides. After this, the DMD and their leader, Mishka, got fed up with humanity and the other species of the milky way, packed up, and moved to another galaxy, never to be seen again aside from the occasional transmission with quick, and vague messages about better life, lack of war, and happiness. Military The DMD has highly advanced technology, and has access to technological ideas, spanning almost an equal scope as the cultures that the DMD is made up of. The DMD Space navy, made up of around 10000 Starships, is a highly developed force that is the core of the nation's military action. In addition to this, its ground forces are competent, though rather small when compared to the space fleet, though with an equal degree of quality in the vehicles themselves. Recently, to supplement this, the DMD has introduced a rapid deployment atmospheric airforce command division. Given the DMD's large manpower pool, all military branches utilize about 5 billion personnel in total. Tried to stay as objective and unbiased as possible Category:Militaries Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Space Based